Timeline
The universal timeline of the World follows the Years of the World (Anno Mundi, AM). The timeline starts with Creation, and details the main events of the World. Local timelines, or calendars, detail specific events of their locality, and usually work according to a different system, i.e., the Alban Calendar starts with the Founding of Alban, which in the universal timeline is 3959 Years of the World. Timeline 1 AM - Creation: The first year of the World (AM: Anno Mundi). The World is created by God. It is speculated that it was created on the 25th March, around evening. For the next six days God created all things, and on the Sixth Day He created Adam and Eve in the Garden. After an unspecified time in the Garden, on the same date, Adam and Eve fall from perfection, and are banished from the Garden. Time, space and matter, along with the laws of nature, come into existence at the same time, and from there on God creates each kind of creature together on their appointed Days. 654 - 1654 AM - The Age of the Nephilim: In the days of Jared (460 - 1422 AM) the Nephilim came into existence. They are known to the Greeks as the Titans. They are the giants of old, and are the offspring of human mothers and angelic fathers. They are famed for being excessively wicked, and when the human population could no longer maintain their existence, they begin cannibalising mankind. Their existence is so offensive to God, that He orders for the Deluge in order to wipe them out. However, their seed survived in one of Noe's sons. The Watchers who fathered the Nephilim teach men various forbidden arts, such as warfare, magic, potionary, and even the art of hybridisation, in which different hybrid creatures are made. It is during this time that the Dragons came into being. It is not known how the Watchers fathered the Nephilim, as being Angels means they have no bodies, and thus no sexual organs with which to reproduce. However, the descendants of the Nephilim, like Goliath of old, still retained gigantic sizes, though they began to shrink over time. They also had angelic qualities inherited from their fathers, which were retained. Slowly, the Nephilim built a society made up of all kinds of mythical and magical beings, being known as the Magitian race. The rulers of the Magitians, the Prince Thaumaturge and the Council of Wizards, are descended from the Nephilim. The singular characteristic of wizards is their long life, a residual quality of the Nephilim as well as their magical abilities. 622 AM - Henoch: The famed prophet who is requested by the Watchers (the fallen angels who fathered the Nephilim) to intercede for them before God so that they make escape the just punishment awaiting them for their copulation. However, Henoch's intercession proves fruitless for the Watchers, as God denies them reprieve, and assigns St. Michael the Archangel and others with binding the Watchers. Henoch wrote a book detailing the events of his time. After his work was done, he was taken by God to a secret place and preserved from death. He is one of the two Witnesses of the Apocalypse, along with Elias, who will preach against the Son of Perdition. 1654 - 1655 AM - Great Deluge: After a millenia of Nephilitic evil, in which strange hybrid creatures are created and all manner of evil is perpetrated, God orders for the Great Deluge. He saves eight people, namely Noe and his family as well as certain animals, upon the Nave of Noe (the Ark). The animals Noe takes upon the Ark are younger animals, allowing them plenty of time to repopulate the barren earth. God orders for the Great Abyss and the Celestial Waters to break forth upon the earth. The Windows of Heaven open up to allow the Celestial Waters to rain down upon earth, whilst the earth cracks open allowing the Great Abyss to well up from under the earth. The blast of the Great Abyss was so great, that the waters shot up into the Aether. In connection to this, God commanded the Angel of Boreas, the North Wind of Winter, to freeze the Aether, causing the falling waters of both the Abyss and the Celestial Waters to turn to snow, thus freezing part of the earth in the north. This led to the Age of the Long Winter (or Ice Age). 1951 - 4163 AM: The Age of Preparation - Abraham, the Father of Patriarchs, is born, ushering in the Age of Preparation. It's the time when God prepares the people for the coming of Christ. It covers the time between Abraham and Christ. 3412 AM: Founding of Rome - Rome is founded by Romulus on the banks of the Tiber River. He becomes its first King, beginning the Kingdom of Rome, which has endured. The Kings of Rome become powerful and wealthy, and also have a notorious reputation of having insane kings amongst their lineage, due their inherited psychosis. Notwithstanding, Rome becomes a mighty power. 3959 AM: Founding of Albion - The arrival of Albion and Albina marks the first year of Albion. This is the beginning of the Alban Calendar. Albion and Albina become the first King and Queen of the Alban peoples, initiating a dynasty of Alban kings that eventually becomes the Royal House of Pendragon. Their sigil is the crowned golden dragon after the gold dragon that resided in Albion was captured and tamed by Porrex the Punctilious. He was nicknamed Porrex Pendragon, and the nickname became the name of the Royal House. Pendragon means head-dragon, or head of the dragon, and is a reference to Porrex's taming of the Dragon. 4163 - 4196 AM: The Age of Redemption - These years span the 33 years of Christ's life. 4196 - Present: The Millennial Age - This Age spans the whole Christian period, known as the Millennial Age. It takes its name from the Apocalypse, in which is said that Christ will reign for a thousand years, the Biblical number referring to a very long time. It is believed that the World will end around 7,000 AM, with each 1,000 years equaling one Day of Creation. 4762 AM: The Augustine Mission - It was in this year that St. Augustine of Canterbury, by order of Pope St. Gregory the Great, came to Albion from Rome to evangelise the Alban peoples. He found that there was already a Christian presence in Alban, and even a Church. He set up in Canterbury, building a Cathedral and monastery, which became the Mother Church of Albion. He sent forth missionaries to convert the pagan peoples. 5762 AM: Nativity of Arthur - A thousand years after Augustine and his mission, the famed King Arthur is born. 5777 AM: Coronation of Arthur - Arthur becomes King at the age of 15 at the death of his father, Uther. Category:History